


Easy

by WriteYourOwnEnding



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteYourOwnEnding/pseuds/WriteYourOwnEnding
Summary: It was easy...Just a blurb. More is spoilers.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth Story, and a little more adult themes. I'm trying to ease you all in to my mind, which is a dark and twisted place, but I think I'm gonna have to canon-ball into the deep end soon.

It was an easy submission for Derek. It always felt so natural. With others before Noah, it had felt forced. It had taken real effort to submit to them; felt like a risk. That they wouldn’t be able to take control. That they’d mistake his submission for weakness. That they’d use it against him in a way he couldn’t stand.

But with Noah, it had always been so simple, so easy. The trust had been second nature; this man had already seen him at his lowest possible point. Had been the one to tell him that his family was dead, even as he had to pretend he hadn’t felt the pack bonds breaking. And when he failed, because he couldn’t hide that, Noah hadn’t questioned why he was already grieving. Just helped him sit and wrapped Derek in his uniform jacket when the shaking had started.

And thanks to Stiles’ new promise to not hide anything from his father, Noah also already knew all of Derek’s more recent sins. Knew all the stupid decisions and mistakes that he made, and somehow had forgiven him. Had helped him start to forgive himself.

It was as easy as breathing to walk into the Stilinski house, secure in the knowledge that Stiles was living with Peter in all but name, and find Noah relaxing in his chair, soda in hand (because he refused to dom with even a single beer under his belt). Was easy to throw his keys in the bowl and, without even taking off his jacket or his boots, make his way over to kneel between Noah’s legs, resting his head on a meaty thigh, breathing deeply in the strong scent of his dom and letting the rest of the world fade into the background. Right there, he was safe. Noah wouldn’t let anything hurt him, and he didn’t have any responsibilities but serving and obeying the man whom he trusted implicitly.

Sometimes Noah kept him there, breathing deeply and listening to the steady drone of the TV in the background, but not bothering to hear the words. The game or crime drama or dog cops that Noah was watching didn’t matter. Sometimes Noah indulged himself, and fished his hardening cock out of his jeans or trousers or boxer shorts, feeding it to a willing and able Derek, who wanted it down his throat more than he wanted his next breath. Sometimes Noah just scratched his scalp a few times affectionately, and sent Derek off to make food or complete a chore or take a shower. Whatever the order was, Derek relished it and obeyed without question.

It was easy.


End file.
